Spyro the Dragon (The Legend of Spyro)
Not to be confused with the Spyro from the original series, the Spyro from A Hero's Tail, or the Spyro from Skylanders. Spyro the Dragon is a rare, purple dragon and the protagonist of The Legend of Spyro series. Personality Spyro is a young and compassionate dragon. Much like his classic counterpart, he is always willing to help others. He doesn't ask for rewards, instead he is just happy to be of help. Spyro is also adventurous and sometimes reckless. He also appears to be very intelligent, able to understand Volteer's own intellect and vocabulary. At one point, Spyro shows a courageous side when he rescues Cynder while Convexity collapses around him. History The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Spyro is a rare, purple dragon that is prophesied to bring hope to the world. While Spyro was an egg, Malefor's forces attacked the Dragon Temple. Their intent was to destroy all of the dragon eggs so Spyro couldn't be born. However, Ignitus, the Fire Guardian, rescued Spyro's egg and left it to drift down the Silver River. Spyro's egg was discovered in a swamp by two dragonflies named Flash and Nina. When he hatched, Spyro was adopted into their family. Sparx, his new adopted brother, hatched the same day. Years passed and one day, Spyro and Sparx were attacked by a group of apes. Sparx was captured by them and Spyro defeated most of the group. The leader was about to kill Sparx and Spyro unconsciously used his fire breath. Spyro dealt with the rest of the apes while their leader retreated. When the two returned home, Spyro was told that he wasn't a dragonfly. Hearing this, Spyro left the swamp in search of his true home. Sparx followed Spyro and they were pursued by hostile forces. They eventually met Ignitus, who was pleased that Spyro was alive. However, with the Dragon Temple under the control of a large, black dragon named Cynder, he feared that the war against Malefor's forces was already lost. Ignitus was then convinced by Spyro to lead him to the Temple, where Spyro drove Cynder's forces out. Afterwards, Ignitus revealed more about the war, gave Spyro some fire training, and sent him out to rescue the other three Dragon Guardians; Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador. The first place he went to was Dante's Freezer, where he fought the Ice King and rescued Volteer, the Electric Dragon Guardian. After they returned to the temple, Volteer trained Spyro in the art of electricity. However, Volteer explains to Ignitus that some of his power was lost inside a crystal that Cynder stored. Spyro then went to the Tall Plains to find Cyril, the Ice Dragon Guardian. Near the shrine where Cyril was, Sparx saw Cynder fly off without noticing them. At the shrine, the Stone Sentinel awakens and battles Spyro. The purple dragon wins and frees Cyril. Back at the Temple, Cyril taught Spyro how to use ice powers. He also discussed what Cynder's plans could be with Ignitus and Volteer. Ignitus believed that Cynder was going to use the Guardians' powers to open a portal that should never be opened. Spyro questioned him but instead of answering, he sent Spyro to the Munitions Forge to free Terrador, the Earth Dragon Guardian. While there, Spyro battled the Conductor and his evil locomotive called Steam. When Spyro defeated them, Terrador was freed. Cynder then appeared and chased Spyro throughout the Munitions Forge while the Forge's volcano erupted around them. Ignitus intervened and fought Cynder, resulting in him being captured. Spyro felt guilty for letting Ignitus down and was afraid to face Cynder. Terrador told him that all warriors felt fear and taught Spyro how to master his fear and how to use earth powers. Terrador explained to Spyro and the other Guardians about Cynder's lair. Spyro went there and found Ignitus, who was trapped and his powers were being drained. The purple dragon noticed something familiar about Cynder and Ignitus then told Spyro that Cynder was born from the same batch of eggs as Spyro. However, she was taken by Malefor's forces and corrupted by him. He was using Cynder so she would unlock the portal to his prison, as only dragons who were born on the Year of the Dragon could do so. Spyro followed Cynder through the portal and caught up with her. However, she already gave Malefor a means of escape and challenged Spyro to a final show down. At the end, Spyro used all of his power to defeat Cynder, freeing her from Malefor. This returned her to her true form: a dragon the same size and age as Spyro. The portal began to collapse and pull Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder inside. Sparx insisted that they escape but Spyro refused to leave Cynder with Malefor. having grabbed Cynder, they made it to safety. Once they were back at the Dragon Temple, the Guardians congratulated Spyro. Sparx then proceeded to rant about how he didn't get any credit for helping. However, due to the battle, it would take time for Spyro's powers to return. Both Spyro and Cynder then gazed up at the stars, fully aware that the battle was far from over. The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night The story begins several weeks after A New Beginning. Spyro has been following Cynder around the swamps and jungle of the Dragon Temple, having heard from Sparx that she had been sneaking out. After having caught up to her, Cynder told Spyro that she was leaving the Temple because she felt guilty about what she did while under Malefor's control and that her destiny is somewhere out in the world. Cynder then leaves, despite Spyro's pleas. Before he could chase her, he collapsed and was pulled into a dream. A voice in his dream spoke and Spyro regained his fire ability. He then saw a vision of a great tree and the voice was revealed to belong to a dragon called the Chronicler. After Spyro woke up, the Dragon Temple came under attack by an ape army. Spyro defeated them and Ignitus tried to locate Cynder. Instead, he saw a vision of Spyro at a great tree. Then, Spyro claimed that he kept having haunting visions of a mountain. In his visions, this mountain was covered in darkness beneath two moons. Terrador realized that the mountain Spyro was seeing was the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro then reveals that the Chronicler came to him in his dreams and showed him that tree. This shocked the Guardians and Ignitus explained that the Chronicler was an ancient dragon who had immeasurable wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom. They became increasingly worried about an eclipse due to the Celestial Moons and that they were no longer safe at the Temple. Volteer and Cyril were sent to the mainlands to learn of any news, Terrador was sent to the Shattered Vale in order to warn everyone, Ignitus stayed behind to search for Cynder, and Spyro was sent to the Ancient Grove in order to find the tree from his dreams. During his search, Spyro was once again summoned by the Chronicler. This time, he regained his ice abilities and was shown a vision of an ape king leading an army to the Mountain of Malefor while screaming, "...The Well of Souls!". The Well of Souls turned out to be another name for the mountain. When Spyro finally woke up, he found the tree. However, it turned out to be a monster called Arborick. After defeating Arborick, a group of Skavengers appeared. The leader of the Skavengers, Skabb, wanted Arborick for entertainment in a fighting arena. They also wanted Spyro to "cooperate" and knocked him unconscious. When Spyro awoke, he found himself in a cell aboard a ship called the Fellmuth Arena. Spyro won battle after battle in the arena. Shortly after defeating the Blundertails, Spyro was summoned by the Chronicler and regained his earth powers. The Chronicler told him more about the Well of Souls and the Night of Eternal Darkness. He then told Spyro that he could be found in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle. Afterwards, Spyro received a message from a fellow prisoner called Hunter of Avalar. The message told Spyro that Hunter was now his ally. In a final match aboard the ship, Spyro was forced to fight Cynder. She told him her escape plan but it didn't go as planned when an ape army attacked the ship and captured her. During the chaos, Spyro defeated Skabb and escaped. Afterward, the Chronicler once again summoned Spyro. In this dream, Spyro regained his electric abilities and saw a vision of Cynder in chains. She was brought before Gual, the ape king. After arriving at the White Isle, Spyro overcame challenges that tested his elemental skills. Finding the Chronicler, he told Spyro about Gaul. Gaul was the one who led the raid of the Dragon Temple on the night of Spyro's birth and who stole Cynder's egg. Spyro asked to know about Cynder's past and what would happen to her. Learning that Cynder would return to Malefor's side upon his return, Spyro refused to believe it. The Chronicler then told Spyro about Malefor. Malefor was the first purple dragon and his power allowed him to master every elemental power. He was later exiled by the Dragon Elders and built an army of apes. Malefor's malice split the earth, in turn creating the Well of Souls. It was there that the apes established an effort to revive Malefor during the Night of Eternal Darkness. Spyro then insisted on helping Cynder, even though the Chronicler wanted him to hide from the apes until a later time. Later, Spyro arrived at the mountain and confronted Gaul in the Well of Souls. After being zapped with Gaul's staff, Spyro was rendered weak and drained of his powers. Cynder was then ordered to attack Spyro but she attacked Gaul instead. As a result, he knocked Cynder out and challenged Spyro himself. During the fight, the lunar eclipse occurred. The evil energy created by it was channeled through Spyro, transforming him into Dark Spyro. Under Malefor's influence, Dark Spyro turned Gaul into stone before killing him. Dark Spyro then leaped back into the beam of evil energy. However, he was knocked out of it by Cynder when she awoke. Spyro apologized but Cynder forgave him. The battle with Gaul caused the mountain to start collapsing. Cynder spotted an opening that Spyro, Sparx, and herself could escape through. However, Spyro was weakened from his battle and told the two to leave without him. They refused and the opening soon collapsed. Having recalled the Chronicler's words, Spyro used Time Fury to freeze Cynder, Sparx, and himself inside a crystal. This crystal protected them from harm as the mountain continued to collapse. Later, the crystal was seen among the ruins. The Chronicler spoke to Spyro telepathically. He said that when Spyro awoke, the world as he knew it would be different. However, he would not be alone and he would have allies. The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Three years later, Spyro and Cynder were released by a group of Grublins. The Grublins then chained the two together with an invisible string. This string was generated by two glowing snakes placed around their necks. Under Malefor's orders, they were then taken to the Catacombs in order to be sacrificed to an earth Golem. When they awoke, they found themselves chained in the Catacombs. Soon after, they were attacked by the Grublins and the Golem. Due to being chained together, the two couldn't fight the Golem. However, Hunter appeared and shot the Golem in the eye, causing it to retreat. It was then revealed that three years ago, Ignitus sent him to find Spyro and Cynder. The trio narrowly escaped the Catacombs and the Golem's arm was ripped off in the process. Once they made it to the Enchanted Forest, Hunter told them that Malefor had returned and covered the land shadow. He also reclaimed the Dragon Temple and had been waging war ever since. Spyro began to blame himself for letting everyone down but was reassured by Cynder that some things were beyond his control. Hunter's tribe suddenly captures them as Chief Prowlus didn't trust dragons due to Malefor and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder then saved the tribe's village from Grublins and found a missing villager named Meadow, proving to Prowlus that they weren't evil. The two dragons were then led by Hunter through the Forbidden Passage and to the city of Warfang. Warfang was under attack by an army of Grublins and the Golem. Spyro and Cynder defeated the army, killing the Golem in the process. They were then reunited with the Dragon Guardians. However, that night Malefor gave Warfang a message. He has awakened the Destroyer, a beast that recreates the world by bringing about its destruction. To due this, it would have to complete a circle around the world called The Ring of Annihilation. This would make a Belt of Fire spread over the world, burning everything in its path. A plan was created by Ignitus to stop it from underground. Spyro and Cynder opened the doors to the Ruins of Warfang from the inside. This would enable them to reach the Destroyer's destination. Along the way, Spyro was worried about what was going to happen and about ending up like Malefor. He was comforted by Ignitus telling him that Spyro being the only good purple dragon was nature's way of balancing itself. Reaching their destination, Cynder thought of destroying the Dam, which would flood the valley and halt the Destroyer. The three dragons managed to do so and destroyed the dark crystal that was controlling it. However, Malefor used his magic to take control and had the Destroyer complete its mission. Ignitus led Spyro and Cynder through the belt of fire while everyone else headed underground. However, Ignitus ended up sacrificing himself to make sure Spyro and Cynder got through. In his grief, Spyro turned into Dark Spyro but Cynder pulled him out of that state by telling him that he wasn't alone. They then made their way through the Burned Lands and the Floating Islands, where they finally confronted Malefor. Malefor proceeded to taunt Spyro, saying that they had more in common than just their color. Spyro claimed that he was nothing like Malefor and the older dragon freed him and Cynder of their chains. Malefor claimed that his influence over Cynder was still there and that she led Spyro into the Well of Souls in order to free himself. Cynder denied that but then said that she didn't truly know anymore. At this moment, Malefor took control of her again. Cynder relentlessly attacked Spyro while Malefor told him that there were many purple dragons before him. He proceeded to tell Spyro that their true roles were to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the Deep in order to bring about "The Great Cleansing". Spyro denied this while Cynder kept attacking him and Malefor just laughed manically. Cynder demanded to know why Spyro refused to fight back and he replied that she left him nothing to fight for. This caused Cynder to break free and she told Spyro that there is always something. Malefor then became enraged and chained the two back together. Saying that Cynder would share Spyro's fate, he attacked them both. During the battle, the Destroyer completed The Ring of Annihilation, beginning the destruction of the world. They continued to fight and due to a joint attack, Malefor was thrown down to the planet's heart. Malefor claimed that he was eternal and as such, could not be defeated. Just then, the spirits of the Ancients dragged Malefor into the planet's heart, sealing him away. Once he was gone, Spyro and Cynder were no longer chained together. However, the planet was still breaking apart. Spyro was given hope by Ignitus' spirit and told Cynder to flee. Cynder refused and Spyro unleashed a powerful fury wave. As he did this, Cynder whispered that she loved him. The fury wave reconstructed the world and the survivors resurfaced, gazing at the stars which formed the shape of a dragon. The Chronicler chose Ignitus to be the next Chronicler of this new age. The old Chronicler told Ignitus that he tried his best but he couldn't find any trace of Spyro in the book of dragons who have died. While Ignitus looks through the book, the Valley of Avalar is shown. Spyro and Cynder were seen flying through the air, finally able to live their lives in peace. Trivia *Just like one of his predecessors, Spyro is considered rare and special due to his purple coloration. Gallery 480px-SpyroANB.jpg|Spyro from A New Beginning 339px-TEN_cover_illustration.jpg 628px-Spyro_dotd.jpg Spyro_los.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists